Special Memories
by wolfgirlholo62
Summary: Fairy Tail wizards stick together and along the way, make great memories together. This is especially true for Natsu, who has held on to a special memory for a long time. Gray X Natsu (RATED M MEANING YAOI OR HARD BOY'S LOVE). For my fans who requested a Gratsu fic rather than a Natray, though I tried to make it enjoyable for all. No flames, or Natsu will catch YOU on fire.
1. Chapter 1: When I Realized I Loved You

**Hey guys! I made this fanfic for all my fans who requested a Gray X Natsu fanfic rather than the Natsu X Gray fics I've been doing, though even if you prefer Natsu X Gray, I think you'll still like this one ( I hope)! Don't worry, I haven't become strictly Gratsu. I still believe it can go either way. I hope you guys appreciate it. It's the longest fanfic I've bothered to write and took me a whole month to write. It came up to 52 pages on my computer. It was actually supposed to be a one shot, then I went a little crazy, and I even made sure to keep the ending open for a sequel if I feel like it and if you guys like it.**

**Please Review also. Reviews are always read, and requests are always taken into consideration. If you like my writing and my stories, let me know. It's always great to hear from everyone! If I get 69 likes or more (OR IF PEOPLE TELL ME IN REVIEWS), I will write a sequel.**

**Now time for the usual bit at the beginning of every fic. I don't own anything except for the antagonist, the name of the town they're in, and the moody conductor guy who hates his job.**

**LET'S BEGIN!**

Chapter 1: When I Realized I Loved You

Fairy Tail parties were always fun. People danced, and sang, and every time someone challenged Cana to a drinking competition to steal her title of 'Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker'. Natsu had tried tonight, but he'd never been good at holding his alcohol. He started to feel tipsy and wondered off to the dance floor. Everybody cheered as Cana downed another barrel.

Natsu went to sit down after dancing for three hours straight. His feet were killing him but he smiled as he ordered a juice from Mirajane. He felt too happy to let some achy feet bother him. Spinning around in his seat he watched the other members of his beloved guild having a great time. Life didn't get any better than this.

"Hey Natsu!"

Natsu looked over to see Gray walking over, hands in his pockets. Of course it was no surprise that he had managed to lose his shirt.

Natsu gave a big smile back.

"What, no snappy insult fire head?" Gray sat down beside Natsu and ordered a beer. "You drunk or something?"

"Hey buzzkill! Why you trying to wreak my mood?" Natsu stretched and sighed happily. "I feel too good to worry about an ice freak like you."

Gray closed his eyes and smiled. "You got to love this place."

"Mm hm. These people are my family." Natsu said looking around at all people that he's come to know over the many years in the guild.

Gray closed his eyes, tilted his head down and smiled. "Family eh?"

"Well yah, I mean, what do you think as everyone here?" Natsu looked at him curious, his cheeks becoming slightly flushed from the alcohol.

Gray turned around and rested his arms on the counter. "Well there are people here that I think of like family, and others that I'm close to as really good friends. That doesn't mean that they aren't important to me though. Also, there are people that I think of as more than just typical family."

"Wow, you sure like to categorize people."

"Like I said though, they're all important to me and I'd do anything for them. If it means risking my life, then I'd do it." Gray smiled.

Natsu laughed. "Yah me too!" The two rivals laughed for a bit, suddenly Natsu stopped, resting his head in his arms. Gray thought he was feeling sick from the alcohol. He poked him in his cheek and Natsu's head rolled to the side and Gray heard the small snores from the boy. Natsu was asleep.

Gray shook his head. This guy was hopeless.

"Hey Mira! I'm gonna go bring Sleeping Beauty back home. I'll pay the bill tomorrow before I leave ok?"

"Sure thing Gray!"

Gray scooped up the sleeping dragon slayer and flung him on his back, piggy-back style. He smiled as Natsu grumbled something in his sleep.

He walked outside to meet the cold evening air. Gray was unaffected, but Natsu got goose bumps on his arms. Gray rubbed his arms, trying to warm up the fire dragon slayer. Even though Natsu let off a lot of heat, as Gray could feel because it was burning his back, he still shivered when the cold wind blew against his lower back that was peeking out under his vest.

Gray kept walking, laughing a little when an especially strong wind caused Natsu to retreat his cold nose into Gray neck, seeking what little heat the ice mage had to offer.

Finally they reached the run-down house that Natsu called home. He guessed that the fire head and Happy didn't really feel the need to take care of it because they were always gone on missions.

"Still, you can clean up a bit can't you?" Gray sighed as he kicked over a mountain of garbage to get inside. Typical Natsu.

Finding his bed among the avalanche of junk, Gray laid the pinkette down. Natsu sighed and smiled in his sleep, nuzzling his face into the pillow and rolling over on his side.

"Well, guess I'll see you later fire breath. I have a job I need to leave for early in the morning." Gray turned around to leave when something caught his attention. The corner of a photograph turned upside down was sticking out from under Natsu's pillow with a bunch of writing on the back.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Gray gave a mischievous smile down at the sleeping man. "Is this a picture of a crush? Wonder who it is!" Gray carefully removed the picture from under the pillow, careful not to wake Natsu, who only snored a little louder.

Gray read the writing on the back of the photograph, just to find out he guessed right. In Natsu's messy handwriting read: _'The day I found out I loved him'._

"Ha! That's so cheesy" Gray laughed. Then something dawned on the ice wizard. _Him?!_ Was Natsu gay? He looked down at the sleeping figure who was unaware of Gray prying into his private life. Gray suddenly felt like he shouldn't be doing this. This was way too personal for him to go rummaging around in just for a prank. He tried to put the picture back quickly and get out of there. The photograph slipped out of Gray's hands and landed face up on the floor.

"Shit" Gray cursed softly, bending down to pick it up. His hands froze as he saw who was on the picture. It was of Natsu and him as kids, smiling like lunatics after a brawl. Both had bruises on their faces and each had a black eye, but that didn't change their smile. Gray remembered that day. It had been a draw.

_"__I'll win next time Gray! Just you wait!" Young Natsu tried to get up, but fell back down next to his rival. "Ugh. I'll become so strong that you won't stand a chance against me!"_

_"__Ha! In your dreams. I'm the one who's gonna kick your butt!" It was quiet for a while and then both boys broke into laughter._

_Wiping the joyous tears from his eyes, Natsu spoke; "I'm glad you're my rival Gray." He turned his head and smiled at the raven boy beside him. "You're special."_

_Gray blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment. "Yah. I... I'm glad too." Then he sighed and turned his head to meet the other boy's smile. "You're special too."_

It was a vivid memory for Gray, because that was the day that he felt him and Natsu had made a silent vow to always be by each other's side. Now he realized that Natsu had come to the same conclusion.

He crouched down by Natsu's bed to get a better look at the sleeping figure. Natsu was lost in his dreams and had a ridiculous smile on his face. He heard Natsu give a small laugh that was barely audible, then started to snore again. Natsu was indeed having a good dream, and Gray wondered if maybe, Natsu was dreaming about him.

Ever so slowly, he bent down and gave a small kiss on the forehead of his rival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu woke early the next morning to find himself in his own bed, which was weird, because the last thing he remembered was talking to Gray at the guild hall.

He stretch his arms wide and sunk back down into his bed reaching his hand under his pillow to find the precious moment that clung to him every day, but his fingers could not find it.

"What the heck?" Natsu got up and threw the pillow aside and stared at the empty space. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Where was his precious memory!

He scanned the room and found it laying on the floor, beside his bed with the picture side facing up. He blushed and looked to see if Happy had come home. No sign of his friend. Good. It was embarrassing. Not just because Gray was a guy, but because the guy had to be GRAY! The one person Natsu knew he would have no hope of reciprocating his feelings. Even so, Natsu sighed in relief that the photograph was not damaged and put it back under his pillow.

He left for the guild hall. It was much earlier than he normally would leave, but he was already wide awake and didn't have any other plans today. Besides, he needed some cash and he was ready to go kick some bad guy's butt!

Happily walking into the guild hall, he laughed at the amount of passed out bodies spread out on the floor and across the tables. Mirajane stood happily behind the counter and smiled when she saw Natsu. Gray was there and he was handing her some cash.

"Oh hi Natsu!" She said giving her a cheerful smile. Gray turned around and gave a small wave to the dragon slayer. Natsu walked up behind him and gave a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Hey Mira. Hello ice princess." Natsu said, clearly in a good mood. Gray gave a Natsu a look but quickly turned his head away. He bite his cheeks to hide the blush that threatened to take over his face. He had been up all night thinking about Natsu and that photograph.

Natsu was confused. Gray was acting different today.

"Hey, something wrong?" Natsu said nonchalantly, scooting into a booth. "One cup of hot cider please." He told Mirajane. She went off to the kitchen. He was actually worried about Gray, but he couldn't let that show. It was hard having this one-sided love for someone he was so close to.

"Nothing, just have one heck of a mission ahead of me." Gray said smoothly. He kept his voice even to keep himself from losing it. It wasn't a lie. This job was going to be tough.

"Hmm, well you'll be fine. Good luck." Natsu looked up and thanked Mira as she placed a hot cup in front of him. He sipped his cider.

A little disappointed at Natsu's lack of concern, Gray nodded and set off.

Natsu watched him go, wondering how long he'll be gone for.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you that he carried you home last night after you fell asleep." Mirajane said, raising an eyebrow.

"He what?" Natsu sighed. That would explain how he got home. It was quiet for a minute, Mirajane cleaning the dishes and Natsu alone with his cider and his thoughts.

Then it dawned on him. The picture on the ground, the way Gray was acting. It couldn't be a coincidence! Natsu stood up, making some of the cider spill on the table.

"Careful Natsu! I'll make you clean it if you make too much of a mess." Mirajane said exasperated.

"Don't tell me he- "Natsu's eyes were large. "Where is he going?" He demanded to Mira, who was cleaning up the spilled drink.

"A small town just north of Mount Hakobe called Seirion. Why? Is something the matter?" But she didn't get a reply cause Natsu was already racing for the door.

"Please don't tell me he found out!" Natsu screamed as he ran to the train station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu arrived at the train station and looked around. Then he spotted him, giving his luggage to the conductor, then turned around and walked onto the train. Natsu raced to the ticket booth.

"I need a ticket for the train leaving right now."

The ticket man blinked and slid it across the table. "That'll be-"

Natsu threw a bunch of jewel on the counter, probably more than enough, and took off. It was the first time he ever boarded a train without thinking about his motion sickness.

It didn't make the motion sickness go away though. As soon as the train started moving, he slouched in his seat, feeling his stomach start to heave and the world started spinning. He had planned to go looking for Gray once he got on the train. His stomach had other ideas.

He groaned and put his head down, waiting for the uneasiness to stop. He wanted to find Gray, but that would have to wait until they got there. He would have to catch him before he got off and Natsu wouldn't be able to find him.

He leaned against the back of his seat and waited for the world to stop spinning.

The conductor looked at him worriedly. "Sire, may I interest you in a bucket?"

He probably just didn't want to clean up the mess Natsu was sure to make. "No that's ok-". Then he felt his stomach heave and he put his hand over his mouth, his face turning a light shade of green. "Yah, on second thought, that would be great."

The conductor hurried off to grab the bucket to avoid a mess he really didn't want to clean.

Not more than a minute later, he handed the bucket to Natsu. "Just in time" he said before throwing up inside of it. The conductor wrinkled his nose at the sight and walked away, probably thinking he doesn't get paid enough for this.

At around that time, Gray had got up to use the bathroom. On his way there, he passed a familiar head of spiky pink hair. Natsu had his head in a bucket and was too busy being sick to notice him. He went up beside him and rubbed the back of his friend. Natsu unleashed another load.

"Ugh. Thanks." Natsu said without raising his head, obviously unaware of who was there.

"No problem." Gray replied and watched as Natsu's green face rose to look at him.

"Gray!" He smiled and was about to ask him about the previous night when he felt another wave of nausea and bent his head down again.

"Geez, you're pathetic." Gray sighed as he continued to rub his friend's back.

"Yah whatever" Natsu mumbled. "Doesn't help that I'm a little hung-over."

"…You're welcome for carrying you home last night" Gray spoke softly.

Natsu hid his face behind his pink hair but Gray could still see the blush dance across his ears. "Yeah… Thanks."

"So about last night…" Natsu began, his blush getting deeper.

Gray didn't trust his voice so he answered with a, "Hmm."

"Well umm…" Shit he never thought about how he was going to ask Gray about it. "Well… I was wondering… if you saw anything weird at my place yesterday…"

"Weird how?" Gray asked, trying to feign innocence. Apparently it worked.

Natsu blushed. "Just weird ok! You know weird stuff… Stuff that just… makes you weird…"

"Aw do you have a secret porn collection?" Gray cracked a smile. Even if he didn't know what Natsu was talking about, he could have worded that better.

"That's not it!" Natsu screeched, looking around to see if anybody had heard that, then turning his head around to throw up again.

"Relax. I'm only joking. I didn't see anything weird." Gray reassured rubbing Natsu's back again.

"That's good." Natsu sighed. "Blah. I feel like I'm dying. Is my forehead hot? I feel like I have a fever. Do you know if they have cold compresses on board?" He started looking around for the conductor, but it seemed he escaped to another part of the train so as to not have to deal with his sick passenger.

"You can use me if you want." Gray said nonchalantly before he could stop himself.

Natsu looked at him, a little embarrassed. "You sure?"

"Umm… yeah I guess… If you want to that is…" Now Gray was embarrassed. What was he doing? Just because he knows now about Natsu's feelings that doesn't mean he should start cuddling with him.

Natsu slowly nodded his head. Carefully, he let himself rest against Gray's cool shoulder. It soothed the ache in his head and felt good against his skin. Gray's skin was soft and cold, but it made Natsu feel comfortable, while at the same cooling away all uneasiness.

Yes. This was the person he loved.

"Ew. You're all clammy." Gray teased.

"Sorry." Natsu mumbled. He was feeling a little shocked because, for the first time in forever, Natsu was starting to not feel sick on a vehicle. "You know, this might work better than Wendy's troia spell."

"Glad I could be of service." Gray smiled. "Now we know what works for you. Just a cold compress."

"…Yah, that must be it." Gray could feel Natsu's heat rising from his blush.

"You sure you didn't see anything weird right?" Natsu had been SO sure that Gray must have seen the picture, which in a way, he would've been glad for since he wouldn't have to hide it anymore and he wouldn't have to tell him how he felt.

"Yeah I'm sure."

Natsu sighed. "'kay. I'm gonna sleep now if that's ok." He felt so relaxed cuddling up into Gray's shoulder that he started to feel really tired. He was closing his eyes before Gray could say anything.

Gray listened to the soft snores that were similar to that of the previous night.

"Don't worry," Gray rested his cheek against Natsu's soft hair and closed his eyes as well. "There's nothing weird about it."

**I found a cure for Natsu's motion sickness. Aren't I nice? Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Only One Bed

**Look I wrote the entire story all at once, instead of having stupidly long gaps between chapters like I normally do! Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Only One Bed

The two boys woke up to the conductor shaking them awake.

"Excuse me, this is your stop, right?"

Gray opened his eyes groggily. The train had stopped moving. He felt a pressure on his arm and saw that Natsu was still pressed into his side, snuggling his cheek against Gray's arm.

"Oi! Natsu! It's time to wake up." Natsu mumbled something and pressed himself a little closer against Gray. Gray blushed and sighed. He got up and picked the dragon slayer up, letting him lean on his back like the night before. He heard Natsu sigh in contentment. Gray smiled. "Sorry about that. We're getting off now." He said to the conductor. The conductor just grunted, apparently fed up with his passengers.

Once off the train, Gray sat Natsu down on a bench and collected his bag. Apparently Natsu didn't bring anything.

"Nnnn…" Natsu mumbled and Gray looked over at the boy as he started to wake up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Glad you woke up. I really don't want to carry your heavy ass anymore." Gray said, though he didn't actually mind.

Natsu blushed. "Well you should have woken me up if I was that much of an inconvenience!"

"Don't you think I tried? I take it back. You put sleeping beauty to shame. A bomb could have gone off and you still probably would have slept through it." Gray said with a smirk.

Natsu looked down. The truth was that he was so relaxed sleeping against Gray that he was farther in dream land than he thought. It was just too pleasant.

"Don't you have a mission or something?" Natsu asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. This town is having their annual masquerade festival in order to pray for good health and prosperity for the next year. Apparently there's this guy who's created a big fuss by leaving a bunch of warnings that he's going to set off a bunch of explosions. The town's people aren't taking it seriously, but some of the higher ups are worried, and so I'm here."

"Why would he advertise causing a crime though?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know; for attention, because he wants to make a fuss, because he wants to put on a show, because he's crazy. The usual reasons."

"Sounds like a real nut-job if you ask me." Natsu looked back at the train and went a little green when he thought about the trip home. He decided he would wait until Gray was done with his mission to go home. "Mind if I tag along until you're done?" He asked, standing up and giving a nice stretch.

Gray sighed. "You're going to follow me no matter what, because you just don't want to go back on the train without your cold compress."

"Yeah, so what? The festivals a pretty big thing right? You could probably use an extra set of eyes." Natsu shot back.

_Damn it. The flame-brain has a point._ Gray thought as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Natsu gave a wide smile. "Great, now let's go drop your bags off!"

Gray face-palmed at Natsu's carefree attitude. Only a little while ago, he was embarrassed and anxious because he thought Gray knew his secret. Now he was chipper as ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the hotel that Gray was staying at, Natsu realized a big problem.

"There's only one bed…" Natsu mumbled. He thought about the checking to see if the hotel had another room, or if they had a room with two beds available, even if some part of him screamed that he might never get this chance again. This chance to sleep in the same bed as Gray. Sure, they had slept side by side on missions before, but that wasn't the same thing as actually sharing a BED! He could feel himself become a little excited.

"Yeah. If you want, I can sleep on the floor. I don't mind. Sleeping on the ground is kind of common on missions anyway." Gray set his bags down. He turned around and saw Natsu's shoulders slouch. _Maybe he wanted to sleep next to me. _He had to think of a way to save the situation. "On second thought, you sleep on the ground. I paid for this room and you're not even supposed to be here."

As Gray expected, Natsu put on the defense. "Stop being so cheap. Here, I'll pay half for the room so now we both get the bed." Natsu threw the money down and turned away, but Gray could faintly see the blushing of Natsu's ears.

_How did I never notice how he felt about me? Am I blind?_ Gray made a mental note to get his eyesight checked when they returned home.

"Fine. Now that that's settled, let's go do some shopping. We're going to need some things for this mission."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in town, they found an awful lot of street vendors open, selling masques and costumes by the dozen as people got ready for the festival.

"So, is this festival tonight? Is that why all these vendors are here?" Natsu asked, as he picked up a mask that was supposed to look like a dragon, though it was a little on the cute side, so it didn't resemble a dragon at all. Natsu laughed quietly to himself as he thought about what Igneal would do if he saw such a mask. Probably burn it so bad not even ashes were left for messing with the pride of a dragon.

"No, it's in two days from now. It's actually an all-day thing but the guy we're looking for kept saying he wasn't going to attack until after sunset." Gray smiled at Natsu while he goofed off with the mask and blew fire. Gray went up to the shopkeeper who was trying to stop Natsu from burning his merchandise and handed him the cash. He mumbled, "This is for the dragon mask on the little dragon over there." The shopkeeper bowed and gave his thanks.

Natsu was about to put the mask back when Gray stopped him. "Keep it. It's yours now." Gray pointed over to the shopkeeper who was counting the cash Gray gave to him.

Natsu blushed, but yelled out. "I'm not a charity, you know!"

Gray blinked. "Yeah, I know, but sometimes I feel like doing something nice for my friends."

Natsu looked at him shocked and turned around. "Whatever. Let's just get what you need to get and go."

Gray sighed. _Guess he isn't used to me being nice to him. _Then he looked at the crimson, but confused look on Natsu's face as he tried to hide his blush. _But if I was always nice, maybe then I wouldn't get to see this face. It's not such a waste._ Still, Gray wanted to spoil him.

"Gray?" Natsu asked, still not looking at him.

"Hmm. What is it?"

"Thanks." Then Natsu ran over to the nearest food vendor and ordered one of everything with a big smile on his face.

_Again, so quick to recover…_ Gray sighed.

By the end of the day, Gray had equipped himself with a plain mask for the festival. Natsu decided to wear a male yukata for the occasion, and insisted that Gray should wear one too, so Natsu found himself a dark molten red one and picked out a dark navy blue one with tiny snowflake patterns on it. Gray had to smile when Natsu told him it worked perfect for Gray.

"Now you're an ice princess in a yukata!" Natsu laughed. Gray felt a vein pop.

"Stupid fire-head! You just picked this out so you could say that!"

"Yeah, maybe." Natsu laughed a little harder, but was cut off by a cool fist coming down on his spiky pink head.

"Ouch. Jeez what was that for?!" Natsu said while rubbed his head.

"Shut up. Let's just go back to the room."

_Sigh _"Fine."

On the way back, a thought that Natsu had been avoiding all day crept back into his mind. Tonight, they would have to share a bed.

Natsu hurried and had his shower first. He hoped the water would wash away all his feelings of uneasiness.

"Damn it. Maybe I shouldn't have said we could share a bed after all." Natsu muttered, looking down and seeing his half-stiff cock. He had gotten aroused just by thinking about sleeping with Gray.

_Oh my god. I don't mean 'sleeping with Gray' as in having sex with him! _Natsu felt a throb and groaned. He hesitantly brought a hand to his cock and started to pump. This wasn't something that Natsu did very often, but the older he got, the more he craved Gray. His body ached for Gray to touch him. It was almost unbearable.

He brought a finger to his ass and traced his own hole, until finally, he stuck the tip of the digit inside. He gasped quietly. The last thing he needed was to have Gray overhear him and tease him about masturbating in the shower later.

As if on cue, he heard a knock on the door, followed by Gray's voice. "Natsu? You've been in there for almost an hour. Hurry up!"

Natsu panicked and pulled out his finger. He whined a little at the absence of the pressure.

"Yeah! I'm coming out now!" He hollered back, a little upset that the real Gray had interrupted his fantasies of what his imaginary Gray was doing.

"Yeah you better or else I'm coming in! I'm getting tired of waiting Natsu!"

Natsu suppressed a groan from the tempting situation of Gray coming to join him in the shower.

Instead, he turned off the water and got dressed. He didn't have anything to wear to bed, so he just put his clothes back on.

Gray was waiting for him on the other side of the door with his arms crossed.

"Um. Sorry?"

"What took you so long? I have to get up early tomorrow and see if I can gather any information. I don't have time to wait for you." Gray shrugged past the pink-haired wizard.

"Sheesh, I'm out, see? You don't have to be so grumpy about it." Natsu sulked back to the bed and laid down on his side, facing away from Gray.

"You gonna sleep in your clothes? You seriously didn't pack anything? You can bother a pair of boxers or something, since I don't wear pjs, as long as you wash it later." Gray pointed to his bag that sat on the end of the bed.

Natsu sat up and looked at him. "You don't mind?"

"Nah, it's cool." And Gray gave a little smirk that Natsu could only describe as sexy as hell. Then he turned around and Natsu heard the door to the bathroom click shut.

It took a good minute before Natsu could bring his eyes away from where Gray's sexy little grin disappeared from, but once he did, he brought his attention to Gray's bag.

Everything inside was perfectly organized and folded. His pants and shirts, way more than any normal person would bring (probably in case he lost some while stripping), were tucked into neat piles. Maybe Gray was a neat freak.

Underneath, he found a pair of navy blue boxers. Natsu took them out and stared. Somehow, this situation was a major turn on for the dragon slayer.

Natsu wasn't one to hesitate, but his mind was feeling a little cloudy as he slowly took off his clothes. He stood in the middle of the room in his birthday suite, with nothing but his scarf hung loosely on his shoulders, holding out his partner's underwear.

_Man, I must be a real weirdo. Getting turned on by something like this._ Never the less, he slowly pulled the fabric up over his body. Blushing he walked over to the bed in a daze and laid down.

"I really am weird." He murmured and gaze a short laugh. Lifting the covers he flung himself under them. He could feel the weariness of the day start to envelop him and he closed his eyes.

About ten minutes later, Gray came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He looked at the sleeping Natsu, who had already managed to mess up the blankets and throw off a pillow in his sleeping state. It was adorable.

Gray ditched the towel and laid down next to the dragon slayer in nothing but his birthday suit. He really hated wearing clothes when he slept, so that was a part of the reason why he had asked to do this mission on his own. But he figured if it was Natsu, it would be alright. Heck, it might even make things interesting.

He lifted the covers and saw his rival wearing his boxers. The scene was so erotic, Gray groaned quietly at the sight. _Man, I just want to tackle him right now! Gotta hold back._

He closed his eyes and turned out the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Natsu awoke to the feel of something cold pressed up against his leg. He looked around the room confused as to where he was. "Oh right. I'm on a mission with Gray…" He looked over and saw Gray laying on his stomach, with his head turned to face Natsu. His sleeping face was so peaceful, so different from the usual annoyed expression he usually had, that Natsu wanted to kiss it.

The cold thing pressed against Natsu was Gray's leg, pressed tightly against his own. Natsu looked under the blanket and nearly had a heart attack. Gray's bare ass lay visible against the white sheets.

Gray's body wasn't something that Natsu wasn't used to seeing, what with his stripping habit and all, but they were in the same BED, and Gray was NAKED, and Natsu was wearing Gray's BOXERS. Natsu let his head fall back against his pillow. Staring at the ceiling, he let his fantasies run wild. He dreamed of touching Gray, letting Gray touch him. He dreamed of what it would feel to have Gray wrap his love around him, to hold each other too tight against the other. To be able to say they were in love with each other and show each other off.

Natsu hesitantly brought a hand down to his member, and looked over at Gray. He let the tip of his finger run across the head and he gave a small gasp.

_I shouldn't be doing this… _Natsu thought as he let his hand roughly stroke the now burning erection. _What if he wakes up?_ He gave a slightly harder stroke and took a sharp intake of breath. _But it's so damn erotic, having him here._

Natsu reached over and pulled out a tissue out of the box that are always in every hotel room. Sliding the one piece of fabric down his legs, he began to add a little more vigor to his strokes. He tried to bite his lip to keep the moaning down, but he really couldn't help it, and he was feeling too good to stop.

…

Gray was having the strangest dream. In his dream, the dragon slayer had abandoned all of his pride, which immediately let Gray know that it was a dream, and was putting on a sexy show for him. Natsu was stroking himself, and fingering his hole, looking at Gray with pleading eyes. Gray could feel the ache down south, but the biggest turn-on was the sounds that Natsu was making. He sounded so lusty and erotic it was driving the ice wizard nuts. Gray reached a hand out to touch him, and just before his fingers reached his dragon, Natsu moaned out "Gray!"

Gray's eyes shot open.

He could feel the bed rocking slightly back and forth and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. What was Natsu doing?

Finally, he could make out the pink hair of the person beside him. Natsu moaned. Gray's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Natsu's was lying there, stiff cock in hand, moaning like mad, gazing up at the ceiling with glazed eyes and a slight amount of drool at the corner of his mouth. Gray couldn't look away.

He slowly reached out a hand and lightly touched Natsu's shoulder. The body beneath his hand tensed up. Gray saw Natsu's face change expressions as he snapped back to reality. His head shot to the side with a burning blush across his face.

"G-Gray!" He stuttered. His mind raced as he tried to come up with an excuse.

Gray looked away, embarrassed at having watched the dragon slayer. "Feeling a little horny?"

"What! No! Umm… I mean… This is… Umm…" Natsu's head was spinning. _Why now?!_

Gray gave a little peek down at the pinkette's still throbbing member. "You're really turned-on right now, aren't you?"

Natsu pulled the blanket over his head. He wanted to disappear. "J-Just go back to sleep!" He yelled.

"As if I can when I know this is what you're doing!" Gray yelled back out of habit. He noticed Natsu's hands were shaking.

Gray sighed. _Time to get rid of the tension. _He sat up with his own erection now fully visible.

"Hey Natsu!" Gray ripped down the blankets, revealing the tears in Natsu's eyes that escaped out of the corner of the boy's eye when he blinked.

"What Gray! Can't you see the situation…" Then he saw what Gray's hard member that was standing at full attention. "Holy shit! Why are you horny?!"

"As if you're one to talk" Gray mumbled. "Well, I was hearing these really turned-on moans when I was sleeping and my body did a natural reaction. Now, I wonder whose fault that is?" Gray smirked.

Natsu blushed right down to his adam's apple.

_Ha! Things got REALLY interesting. _Gray thought, a tad smugly. "Well, we're both horny, and I'm not going to sleep like this. That's uncomfortable. And having another person horny in the bed with me is a little weird." He leaned in a little closer and saw Natsu's blush deepen as his body temperature rose, making the ice wizard sweat and his body glisten. Natsu gulped. "How about we just take care of this little problem now."

"What do you mean?" Natsu turned his head sideways in confusion.

_Shit! He really is too cute!_ Gray bit his lip and continued.

"I'm saying, why don't we just jack off together?" Gray whispered. To Natsu, the way he said it was erotic, but in reality he was just embarrassed to be saying it out-loud.

"What!? That's crazy! W-We're not that c-close." Natsu stuttered. Trying to comprehend what had just happened all of a sudden.

"Think of it like a bonding experience between two friends." Gray smirked.

"What a screwed up friendship…" Natsu mumbled, a tear escaping the corner of his eye out of embarrassment from the situation.

"Yep. It sure is." Gray grabbed Natsu's member and gave it a light squeeze. Natsu gasped and arched his back. "You're rather sensitive, aren't you?"

"B-Bastard!" Natsu panted hard. He brought his hand out and took hold of Gray's member. Gray hissed at the burning touch.

They stroked the other as if it was one of their brawls. No holding back and aiming to come out on top. The two were losing their minds.

Gray smiled as he gave one particularly hard stroke made Natsu shoot out some pre-come. Natsu gasped. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Hey. Want to try something different?" Gray asked. He was feeling really good right now. Those burning strokes from hands that shouldn't be as soft as they were had him thrusting him hips into the dragon slayers hand.

"Mmmmm… Is it going to be good?" Natsu's eyes were glazed. He was too lost in the moment to worry about his pride anymore.

"Oh yeah. It's gonna be great." Gray grabbed Natsu by the hips and sat him down on his own hips. Natsu's member pressed up against Gray's and Natsu cried out in pleasure.

Gray started to swing his hips letting the member rub roughly against his rivals. Natsu leaned forward and laid on Gray's stomach. He groaned as he swished his hips to let his need rub against the thing that he wanted most.

Natsu lay gasping into Gray's chest. Gray hesitantly grabbed Natsu's head in his hands and stroked his cheek. Natsu looked up with tears of ecstasy in his eyes. Natsu shifted his hips further back so that Gray's member was gliding along his entrance. Natsu mind was too clouded to think about what he was doing anymore.

"Natsu…" Gray groaned at the feeling of the hot ass and smoothed Natsu's hair back. He lightly pushed his head down and captured the dragon slayer's sweet lips in a kiss.

Natsu could feel his release coming. He tried to warn Gray, but Gray wouldn't let him escape the kiss. He groaned at the feel of Gray's cool muscle exploring Natsu's mouth.

Suddenly, Gray could feel the body he was holding tense up. Natsu released his pent-up load over Gray. Gray watched the sight with wide eyes. Natsu's body twitched and shook at the intensity of his orgasm. It was truly a sight to behold. Natsu collapsed onto Gray's stomach, drained and panting hard.

"Hey, you left me hanging!" Gray teased. Natsu looked up at him with lust glazed eyes. Gray gulped. The pinkette sat back and stared at Gray's erection. He perched himself on his elbows in front of it.

"Hey, what are you-" He was cut off by Natsu wrapping his hot lips around Gray's need. "Oh my god!" Gray threw his head back. Natsu was a pro. He hollowed out his cheeks to allow ultimate suction, and pressed the member to the roof of his mouth with his tongue, allowing the rough ridges to rub against it.

Gray nearly lost himself with Natsu eased the member further in, until he was completely engulfed in Natsu mouth. Natsu looked up at Gray, signalling him to move. Gray swallowed and gaze a slight thrust. Natsu winced a bit, but moaned.

_He might be a masochist._ Gray thought to himself. Still, he tried to be gentle, so as to not damage the dragon slayer's throat. Even so, it was still enough to drive the ice wizard crazy. Natsu groaned, sending vibrations down Gray's shaft and all the way down his spine.

"Jeez Natsu." He grabbed hold of his hair and guided the pink head while he tried to hold back his thrusts. "I think I'm-" Gray came down Natsu's throat, and Natsu's eyes widened as he instinctively swallowed.

Natsu released Gray's cock with a final suck on the tip. Gray stared unbelieving at the pinkette, who looked like he was out of his daze. He turned away from Gray and put his hands over his face.

"Holy shit. What did we just do?!" Natsu hollered.

"We had a little bit of bonding?" Gray said as innocently as he possibly could.

"That wasn't bonding! That's something that… that l-lovers do!" Natsu stuttered out. He curled up a little, trying to escape reality.

Gray wrapped an arm around Natsu and Natsu shuddered a little at the touch. Gray ignored it and pulled Natsu close. "We're not the only guys that have ever done that together. Besides, we didn't go all the way, just made each other feel good."

Maybe Natsu was in shock, or maybe he was still in a partial trance from his lust attack, but before he knew it, he asked "Do you want to go all the way with me?"

"Umm…" Gray was not expecting that. Of course he did! But… "You're not serious right?"

Natsu felt something like a weight press his heart, making it hard for him to breath. He felt tears escape his eyes in a silent waterfall. There was a moment of silence.

Gray seemed to realize that he could have worded what he wanted to say better. He was just trying to say that first, they weren't even a couple technically, though Gray was willing to change that, and second, that he didn't want Natsu to regret it in the morning.

He was about to say this when he heard Natsu give a small laugh, but it sounded like the pinkette was chocking. "Of course I'm not serious! Wow, am I ever tired. Thanks for the help! I'm going to sleep now, goodnight!" And then the room was quiet.

Gray blinked. "Yeah… Ok."

But Natsu's shaking shoulders from painful sobs continued well into the night. Gray realized his being there was painful for him and pressed his forehead up against the back of Natsu head and whispered, "I'm sorry Natsu." Then he grabbed his pillow and slept on the floor.

**Review please! Let me know how you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Let Me Tell You

**The last chapter was a little sexy, but I know you guys want more. So here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Let Me Tell You

The sobs dragged on until morning. Natsu's tears never led up and Gray couldn't block them out, even if he wanted to. The two of them have always fought, but this was different. Natsu sounded genuinely _hurt_. An injury from a little rivalry brawl and this kind of hurt are very different from one another.

Gray didn't know what to say when he got up, so he left without saying anything. He walked out of the room and could hear the sobs give volume to them as he walked down the hallway. Despite it all, Natsu still tried to hide his tears and keep strong in front of his rival.

That only made Gray feel worse.

Maybe he was weak, but he couldn't stand to hear those heartbroken cries anymore. He hurried out of the hotel and made his way into town to gather the information that he came to this place to collect. He had a job to fulfill. He had to put personal matters on hold for now. This was a part of a wizard's duty.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the nearest restaurant to start hunting for information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu laid, crying in the bed for an hour after Gray left. He felt so embarrassed, he hoped Gray wouldn't come back in to find him like this. Sure enough, Gray never showed up, which somehow made Natsu feel worse. Even though he was exhausted, he got dressed and set off into town. He needed a bar. Natsu wasn't usually the type to get drunk when he was upset, but now seemed as good a time as any to start the habit.

He found one around noon, though a little shady, he didn't really care because there was hardly anybody in there anyway. Just a man wearing a suit with dark eyes and equally dark hair and two girls. One of the girls was crying and the other girl was trying to tell her to forget some guy. Natsu sympathized with the crying girl.

The dragon slayer sat down and told the bartender, "Give me something strong."

"Yes sir." The bartender mixed a few things together with ease and slid the glass over to Natsu who sniffed the aroma. It certainly smelt strong.

"Bottoms up." And he gulped the drink down. He slammed the glass down on the counter and made a little clanging sound. The bartender raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Hit me." Natsu said after a few seconds of silence. The bartender prepared to make him another drink.

The man in the suit eased himself into the booth beside Natsu. "Rough night?" The man asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Natsu mumbled, already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

The man put his arms on the counter. The scene was very familiar, especially with his dark eyes and hair. It was the same position that Gray had talked to him in two nights ago.

Natsu felt his heart give a painful throb.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" The man coaxed.

_What a nice guy_, Natsu thought. "If you don't mind." And Natsu told him of his situation.

When Natsu was finished, the man thought about what he had just told him. "So the person you've loved for many years is giving off these signs that they care about you, but when you got wrapped up in the moment and asked if they could make love with you, they shoot you down rather harshly and left without a word."

"That about sums it up." Natsu felt a little better talking about it, even if the situation was a little strange and a lot more personal, but he was too drunk to care. And besides, he'd never see this person again, so what did it matter what he knew about him?

"You poor boy." The man wrapped his arms around Natsu. Natsu was a little uncomfortable, but he didn't understand what was going on, so he didn't push the man away. Besides the man had heard him out. It would be rude to push him away, right?

Suddenly, the man whispered in Natsu's ear. "I like you. You should forget about that other guy and come with me. I'll treat you right." And he bent his head down and kissed Natsu on the cheek.

"Wait! I don't-" Natsu stammered, utterly confused.

Then all of a sudden the man wasn't there anymore, and Gray stood beside Natsu, breathing deeply, trying to keep himself from tearing this guy apart. Gray had thrown the man halfway across the bar, and he had slammed into a table. Natsu had never seen Gray this angry before. He looked downright murderous.

Gray put his arm around Natsu possessively. "Don't you EVER touch him again, or I swear, you will answer to me!"

"Gray! What are you-" Natsu started to ask, but Gray ignored him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on." Gray said shortly, giving one last glare to the man who seemed to be unconscious. The two of them left the bar with Gray dragging Natsu behind him.

"Hey! You can't just run into a public place, beat someone up and leave!" Natsu protested. "And I didn't pay my bill! I just stole from that bar!"

"I'll go back and pay it before we go home." Gray said flatly. He was seething with anger. The only thing he wanted to do was to go back and pulverize that guy for touching HIS Natsu.

Gray stopped in his tracks. _HIS_ Natsu? He knew as well as the next person that he had no right to claim Natsu as his, but the thought of Natsu with people like that man back there made him feel physically sick and angry as hell.

"Um… Gray?" Natsu asked. Gray was acting really weird. Weirder than usual. And the way his cold hand grasped and yanked on Natsu's arm kind of hurt. "Hey can you let go? You're going to rip my arm off."

"Sorry." Gray mumbled, and loosened his grip but did not let go. He thought that if he did, he would turn around and possibly murder some poor bastard.

Natsu sighed. "Whatever. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"We're going back to the hotel."

"Does this mean you found what you were looking for?" Natsu asked, tripping a little from the alcohol and from the way Gray was leading him.

"Pretty much." Gray explained through clenched teeth. He was still angry, but the longer he spook with the pinkette, the calmer he got. "I have a general idea of where he will be and where he would want to plant the explosives."

They continued with battle plans for the next day, almost forgetting what happened the night before, until they got back to the hotel room. The bed was still disheveled and Natsu's tear stains were still very much noticeable on the pillow. The maids must not have gotten around to cleaning this room yet, or maybe they had skipped it because Natsu had been in here so late. At this point, it was only four o'clock in the evening.

"So umm. Wanna order dinner or something?" Gray shuffled around awkwardly. He really didn't know how to act right now, and Natsu was clearly uncomfortable himself. The dragon slayer looked less like a dragon and more like a rabbit ready to bolt at any sudden movements.

"Yeah sure." Natsu sat down on the floor, leaning up against the bed. He watched as Gray dialed up a number and ordered a pizza. Then Gray hung up the phone and stood where he was, avoiding eye contact with Natsu.

The tension in the room was too great. Finally Natsu said, "So what was that about back there at the bar?"

Gray turned sharply and looked at him. "That was you getting too careless and not watching your own back! And me cleaning up the mess you put your drunk ass in!" He shouted.

"I can look after myself just fine bastard." Natsu snapped back. He didn't need to take this. Besides, he did nothing wrong.

"Yeah? And what would you have done if he dragged you home and raped you?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

Now this was pissing Natsu off. "I obviously wouldn't let him get that far for starters." Natsu fists lite on fire in rage. "Why do you even care?"

"Because we're friends Natsu!" Gray yelled. Does Natsu seriously think that Gray doesn't care if something terrible happens to him?

"Liar!" Natsu got up and punched gray in the cheek. Gray went flying across the room.

"Hey moron! That hurt!" Gray yelled, but then he caught sight of Natsu's face.

"Idiot. You can't just toss me aside and then act like… like you care!" Natsu had thick streams of tears pouring down his face.

"Natsu…" Gray went over to the dragon slayer and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. The dragon slayer flinched but then leaned into the touch and sighed, giving in. There was just no way he could hate this guy, no matter how hard he's tried.

"Do you want to know why I didn't want that guy touching you?" Gray whispered.

Natsu shook his head. He was too confused right now. Gray is never this nice. What is this trip doing to Gray, and what was is it doing to Natsu. His head was spinning and he felt flushed. This was so unlike him. But despite himself, Natsu didn't really mind.

"Well, let me tell you anyways." Gray bent down and whispered into Natsu's ear. "I was jealous. I didn't want to see you with that man. You belong to me." Natsu shuddered. Such words to a dragon slayer with carnal instincts who understood the possessive nature between mates drove his heart into overdrive. "I love you. You are mine, and no one else's."

Next thing Gray knew, he was tackled and lying on his back with Natsu leaning over him.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu asked with wide eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." Gray reached up and gently pushed the other's head to his own and pressed their lips together. Natsu moaned and kissed Gray deeply, trying to get as much of his taste with his sharp senses as he possibly could. Gray pushed back slightly for air and switched to nibbling on the flesh that had become exposed on Natsu's neck when Natsu tackled him. The scarf now hung loosely around the dragon slayer's neck and it made Natsu look a little disheveled, which made him even more sexy than normal. "Just when was that picture taken anyway?" Gray asked with Natsu's favorite sexy smirk. Just a little upturn of one of the corners of Gray's mouth that mysteriously gave the raven a beautiful glint in his eyes and made it looked like he was silently laughing at a private little joke. It was sexy as hell.

"You saw it! I asked you! I followed you all the way here and asked you if you saw it!" Natsu face was pinker than his cheeks.

"You asked me if I saw anything weird." Gray leaned and kissed the blushing boy's forehead. "The thing is, I didn't find anything weird with it. Sure I was confused, but weirded-out? Nah. Sorry, you'll have to do better than that."

Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's neck. "I love you!" And he hugged Gray hard.

"Can't breathe! Natsu I need air!"

"Oops! Haha sorry." Natsu let go, whipping the tears of relief off his face. "I'm just really happy. Haha. Kind of lame right?"

"No. I would be insulted if you weren't happy." Gray assured Natsu.

"Can you stop being so nice? It's so… not you." Natsu mumbled.

"Hey, I'm a nice person. Not my fault I'm a saint."

"Pfft. You're no saint." Natsu lean forward and captured Gray's lips with more vigor. He nipped at them playfully, yet hungrily.

"Mmmm. Now that's not very nice of you to say." Gray moaned when let the tip of his fiery tongue trail along his collarbone.

"Relax. That's why I love you so damn much." Natsu shrugged, and continued. "You're you. That's better than a saint."

Gray was dumbfounded. His little dragon was just too cute. Gray didn't know when, but it just became a fact at some point that this guy was adorable. But how adorable? Gray couldn't wait to find out!

Just then the phone rang. Gray debated for a moment whether he should ignore it. On the fifth ring he sighed and lifted the receiver.

"Hello sir. Sorry to disturb you but I believe the pizza you ordered has just arrived." The receptionist said cheerfully.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll be on my way to go get it now." Gray put down the phone and turned to Natsu. "Pizza's here. I'll go get it. You wait here and freshen up." And he walked out of the room.

"I'm not a girl!" Natsu shouted at the door, but Gray must have heard because he heard him laugh.

"Jeez." He mumbled collapsing on the bed. He felt as though he was in shock. Gray returned his feelings? It had to be impossible. It should have been impossible. But yet, Gray said he… loves him. Natsu started a fit of laughter that made the people in the room beside him pound on the wall, which only made him laugh harder. He started rolling around on the bed. If someone walked in who didn't know what just happened, they would have thought he was crazy, rolling around and laughing like an idiot, but he didn't care.

He wondered into the bathroom in a daze, with a random giggle now and then. He needed to freshen up. He stripped down and turn on the shower.

**MEANWHILE…**

Gray had grabbed the pizza and was on his way back. He passed a meeting room and found a bunch of tables neatly decorated with candles. He peeked his head into the door and found the room empty. He snuck in and snatched a candle off a table and ran out. "Let's have a romantic pizza dinner!" He laughed as he ran down the hallway. Natsu might punch him for being too wishy-washy, but he really wanted to do this right.

He got back to the room and found Natsu was still in the bathroom. He smirked and knocked on the door. "Hi honey, I'm home!" He called out.

"Shut up, bastard!" But Natsu laughed, which made Gray smiled. While Natsu was occupied, Gray took the blanket from the bed and laid it across the floor like a picnic blanket. He took the little glass dish that held some hotel mints and placed the candle in the middle. He put the pizza box in the middle. He stood back and laughed at his handy work. It looked like a tea party for a six year old. Last minute romantic dinners weren't really Gray's strong point.

Natsu came out of the bathroom wearing Gray's boxers again. His scarf hung around his neck like a towel. Gray tried to look away, but his eyes drank in the well sculpted boy in front of him. Natsu turned and saw the picnic that Gray had set out.

"Let's have a first date." Gray said nonchalantly and motioned Natsu to sit across from him. Natsu hesitated but sat down, blushing hard. "You really shouldn't-" Gray put a finger to the others lips.

"But I wanted to. This is as much for me as it is for you, you know."

"How so?"

"I want to see you get all embarrassed and flushed." Gray poked Natsu's pink cheeks.

Natsu smacked his hand away. "Stupid snow fairy."

"And you're just a hothead. But so what?" Gray motioned to the candle. "May you do the honours?"

Natsu lit the tip of his finger ablaze and caught the wick on fire.

"Now wait here." Gray got up and walked over to the light switch and turned it off. The room became dark except for the small amount of illumination from the candle. He took his place across from the dragon slayer again. "Let's eat."

Natsu picked up a piece and nibbled the end. He'd usually scarf it down, but he was too busy watching the way the firelight lit up and cast shadows over Gray. It was as if he was a moth to the flame. He wanted to get closer, but the fire dragon slayer, for the first time in his life, was afraid of getting burned.

Gray cleared his throat and Natsu jumped a bit. "So about last night…"

Natsu blushed. He knew they'd have to talk about it, but he seriously wished they wouldn't. As blissful and fantastical as it had been, he knew they shouldn't have done that. They weren't even a couple, and what they did wasn't out of love, just carnal desire. It made him feel a little empty.

Nevertheless, Natsu cleared his throat and answered evenly, "What about it?"

"I just want to tell you… I'm sorry." Gray put down his half-eaten slice of pizza.

Natsu was shocked. "Sorry for what?" What was Gray apologizing for?

"Sorry for… making you cry." Gray mumbled.

"Oh come on. I'm not that sensitive." Natsu shrugged, but he didn't really want to talk about how Gray had shot him down yesterday. The memory was already clear enough.

"Yeah, well sorry anyway. I didn't say it right." Natsu looked up at this and saw Gray rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. That's new. Gray never looked sheepish.

"Well then say it right. Come on, get it over with." Natsu said flatly, but his bottom lip trembled slightly at what Gray was going to say.

"Last night, when I asked if you weren't serious, what I meant was that we weren't even a proper a couple yet, and that we shouldn't jump to those things so fast." Gray looked at Natsu straight on. It was a little intense, but Natsu was not the type to be intimidated by that. Instead he listened with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Jeez. I can't believe you got me all worked up because you can't choose your words better." Natsu face-palmed and kept his hand pressed tightly against his face to hide his smile. "You know, you have a serious lack of tact."

"Yeah well, sorry, but it's just the way I am. I'm trying here. I wanna do this right you know!" He moved the pizza and candle aside and moved closer to Natsu, grabbing the hot hands. "So let me do this right. Natsu?"

"Mmhm?" Was all Natsu could say.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Gray asked softly. He slowly wrapped his arms around Natsu in an embrace.

"Yes! Stupid, stupid ice-princess bastard! Yes!" Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray in a massive bear-hug.

"Ouch! Easy there dragon! Can't breathe!" Gray wheezed as Natsu let go.

"Ha! When did you get so weak?" Natsu gave a playful punch to the cold chest. He left his hand there, opening up his fingers and tracing patterns along the firm abs of his rival. The candle was almost burnt out but in its last flickers of light, Natsu looked up at Gray, who swallowed at the seductive gaze of his now lover. Natsu place his cheek up against Gray's chest, enjoying the sound of Gray's breathing and heartbeat. "Can you kiss me again?" He asked softly.

It was too much. The raven stood and picked Natsu up. "Hey what are you doing?" Natsu shrieked in protest. "I asked to kiss me, not tackle me." Natsu was thrown down on the bed and Gray climbed on top of him. He hungrily attacked the soft, burning lips as the candle finally gave out. Natsu moaned and gave in.

The room was dark, and that only heated up the mood. The two boys clinked teeth and clashed tongues vigorously. Gray nibbled on Natsu's bottom lip playfully, making it plump and glistened. A now very noticeable bulge had formed in the borrowed fabric the dragon slayer was wearing. Natsu groaned softly. "M-More." He whined.

Gray ripped off his clothes and grinded against Natsu's need. He was burning with desire, and ironically, the only one that could put out the flames was the flame-brain himself.

He ripped the cloth down Natsu's legs and left it dangling off one ankle. Natsu gasped at the sudden cool air that hit his nether regions. He was about to complain when Gray wrapped his chilled lips around his cock. "Ah!" He shivered from the cold and the pleasure. If he thought the air was cold, then this was like being engulfed in a blizzard. It was intense to say the least.

Natsu leaned his head forward and saw Gray's lips running their course up and down the length. "G-Gray!" Natsu moaned as he knotted his fingers in the dark hair.

Gray gave a muffled chuckle that sent sweet vibrations down the shaft, making Natsu groan. Gray released him with a small _pop,_ only to direct his attention to the two balls. He let his tongue trace over them lightly, listening intently to the heavy panting of the dragon slayer.

"Gray! Too much… Nnnn." Natsu's couldn't think straight anymore. Then all of a sudden, he could feel the cold mouth encase the balls and sucked hard. "Ah! Holy-" Natsu squirmed. He held onto the dark locks harder as his body shuddered in pleasure.

Gray released him and brought his head up to look into Natsu's eyes. "Tonight, we'll be doing a heck of a lot more than just jacking off together, so you better be ready."

Natsu gulped. He'd never seen Gray this intense before, and he liked it!

Natsu wrapped his legs around Gray's waist and forced Gray's body closer, pushing the raven's erection against Natsu's hot ass. "Don't worry, I'm ready."

Gray hissed. His dragon sure was hot as hell, in every sense of the word. Gray pressed his lips against Natsu's. Natsu traced his lips against Gray's, pleading entrance. Gray chuckled and dabbed his tongue out into Natsu's mouth instead, who hummed in pleasure and had a dance along with his tongue.

Natsu was so focused on the kiss, he didn't even notice the finger pressing against his ass until Gray slipped it inside. The sudden cold was enough to make his breath hitch.

"Brr. Damn, you're fingers are cold!" Natsu complained.

"You don't seem to hate it." Gray noticed as Natsu's ass twitched around the digit. It's true, Natsu was going crazy. The icy cold eased the burning longing he'd been feeling growing stronger over the years. He wanted more than just a finger, but damn Gray for pointing it out!

"I-Idiot! Just hurry up and prep me!" Natsu blushed, putting an arm over his face, trying to hide his blush.

"Fine, cool it fire-head!" Gray twisted his finger and Natsu gasped and his eyes widened as Gray hit his prostate. "Better yet, I'll cool you off for you." Gray smiled as he pressed his cold fingers even harder against the spot.

"Ah ah ah!" Natsu gripped the sheets and moved his hips to try to get some friction in there. "Bastard! Hurry up will you!" Natsu howled as Gray pressed down even harder. Natsu member was so tense it hurt, he brought his hand down and started to pump himself, not caring about Gray watching him.

Gray took out his finger. He reached into his bag at the foot of the bed and pulled out a bottle of hand cream.

"Why do you have that? Were you planning on this the entire time?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

Gray blushed. "I didn't even know you were coming until I saw you on the train! And my hands get really dry and it hurts."

Natsu laughed at that. It was such a normal thing, that it made it seem strange in this situation.

Gray poured the cream onto his hand and quickly plunged in another digit, stretching the hole further. "Besides, aren't you glad I brought it?"

"Ow ow ow…" Natsu whimpered.

"You okay?" Gray asked. He was worried, he wanted it to feel good, not hurt, but he realized that might be unavoidable.

"Yah. Just," Natsu panted and swallowed hard. "Give me minute."

After a while, the pain became bearable. Natsu slowly nodded his head.

Gray let his fingers stretch the hole as much as he could. He scissored, and twisted his fingers in Natsu, trying to loosen the muscles. Gray was intrigued in the way Natsu's ass tried to swallow up his hand. Gray's member was leaking just looking at the sight. Natsu peered over and saw Gray staring at him intently. No way was he just gonna sit there staring at him. The pinkette heated up his body and brought his leg up and pressed it up against Gray's member.

Gray had been so absorbed with Natsu's ass that the sudden heat and pressure to his dick made him cry out. "Holy shit Natsu, what are trying to do? Burn it off of me?"

"Hurry up and start then." Natsu spread his legs wide. His face was flushed and he shuddered. "I can't take it anymore. I want you in me."

Gray stared with wide eyes. The faces Natsu was making as he looked up at Gray with damp eyelashes from tears of ecstasy sent him over the edge. He bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Sorry. I'll start now."

"Hurry." Natsu pleaded.

Gray swallowed and lifted Natsu's legs up and over his shoulders. He positioned himself and looked down at his partner. "Ready?"

Natsu nodded his head.

He pushed in slowly and the dragon slayer's eyes shut tight from the pain. He gave a strangled sound as the flared head made it past his opening. Gray paused as he saw the pained look on Natsu's face. He was about to suggest they stop, but then the expression on the pinkette's face started to soften.

"I'm ok. Just go slow, ok." Natsu swallowed.

"Sure thing." Gray pushed in slowly, and Natsu's took a deep breath. Finally, Gray was completely engulfed. The heat was almost unbearable, yet so pleasurable. Gray buried his face under Natsu's scarf and into the nook of Natsu's neck and sucked on the sensitive skin there. Natsu gave a low moan and Gray could feel the vibrations on Natsu's throat against his lips, making them tingle.

"M-Move." Natsu whispered. Gray pulled out about half-way and then slowly moved back in. The both gasped in unison. It felt so good. "Actually Gray… go faster right now."

"And hard too?" Gray asked with his sexy smirk.

"Oh God yes!" Natsu shuddered at the thought.

Gray smiled and thrust in hard, making them both see stars. He did it again and then took off at a relentless pace. Natsu back arched up and he tried to thrust back to make Gray go deeper. It really put all his fantasies to shame. This was the real thing, and damn was it good!

Natsu's fingers were clawed into the sheets, wrinkling them in his grasp and his head was thrown back with his eyes closed. Gray watched as Natsu's body rocked with his own thrusts. He really was too beautiful for his own good. Natsu tilted his head down and looked at Gray with barely opened eyes. "I-I love you Graayy~" He moaned through the rocking of his body. Gray almost came right there, but he held it in. He wanted this to go on longer.

Gray pulled out and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Natsu looked at him with a confused looked but Gray extended his arm and patted his lap. "Let's try a new position."

Natsu didn't even blink. He went over and grabbing Gray's cock and closing his eyes, he let it slide into his ass once again. He sat down hard, and he screamed at the pleasure as it hit his sweet spot directly. "It's so deep Gray. I can feel you so much." Natsu raised and lowered himself again and they both groaned.

"Shit Natsu! When did you get so sexy?" Gray moaned. Natsu bobbed his body faster, craving more of his ice wizard. The burning ache of desire for Gray he had suffered under for so many years was the one fire that he couldn't stand, and now that it was being doused, Natsu was lost in the feeling and pleasure.

Natsu raised his hips again, and this time, Gray held him still. Gray began to thrust upwards at such a fast pace that Natsu fell into Gray's chest. He had to remember how to breathe. The dragon slayer reached his head down and subconsciously bit the raven on the shoulder, drawing some blood. To Gray it felt strangely erotic. Natsu licked at the wound he inflicted and it stopped bleeding, but it left a clear mark on Gray's skin that looked as though it might scar.

_Now Gray's mine! _Natsu thought. That, and the way Gray pounded with blinding speed into Natsu's prostate with strength that Gray had never shown before in their fights was putting Natsu over the edge. "Gr~Graaayy! I think~ Gonna cum!" Natsu moaned and he buried his face into Gray's chest, inhaling the fresh scent that belonged to no one else but the one he loved.

Gray groaned. "Me too." Gray lifted Natsu's chin up and captured the sweet and slightly smoky flavour of Natsu's lips, which the ice wizard was now addicted to, to his mouth.

All of a sudden, Natsu could feel a cold fluid fill him. That was the final touch. He moaned into the kiss as his body clenched and he came all over both of their stomachs.

Gray fell over on his side on the bed and pulled Natsu down beside him. He pulled out of Natsu, enjoying the feel of the pinkette's inner walls.

They laid beside each other for a while, not saying a word for once. Just listening to the other's breathing while their hearts raced.

Finally, Natsu brook the silence. "Your cum is cold." He said nonchalantly. Gray broke out into laughter. After all that, that was what Natsu had to say?

"What? It seriously shocked me. I thought that part of you would at least be warm, but nope. You're still an ice princess." Natsu said in a joking manner, though he smiled into Gray's cold chest.

"Yeah? Well your ass is almost as hot as your head." Gray said, still chuckling.

"You know you liked it." Natsu yawned.

Gray brought the blankets up around both of them. "Yah I did. I loved all of it. But I especially love the guy that ass belongs to." Gray kissed Natsu goodnight and Natsu sleepily kissed him back. Gray whispered "I love you Natsu. Goodnight." Into the base of Natsu's ear, making the other sigh in pleasure.

"Love you too Gray. G'night." And he yawned a big dragon yawn before closing his eyes and snuggling against Gray's chest.

**I can't tell you enough! Review! Review! Review! (favorites are nice too, considering they determine if I sequel this or not)**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Forget Me

**So much yaoi! What's that you guys say? You want MORE Gratsu! Well, here you go. Chapter 4 everybody!**

Chapter 4: Don't Forget Me

The festival was illuminated with glowing lanterns that lined the paths where people walked about, most dressed up and wearing masks. Natsu had his dragon mask over his face and was goofing off with a group of kids, blowing fire and running around, while the kids giggled and dodged his blows.

"Ha ha! I am the great dragon! Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu hollored as he blew a raging fire into the sky. The townsfolk around ooh'd and ah'd and clapped. Natsu grabbed the kids in his arms in a great big hug. "Now the dragon is going to get you!" The kids screamed and giggled as they tried to wiggle themselves free.

Gray laughed. "Come on dragon, we've got work to do. Enough goofing off."

"Rawr! Sounds like Mr. No-fun wants to get eaten by the dragon!" Natsu let go of the kids, who ran around giggling, and got ready to pounce on Gray. A crowd had begun to gather around, clearly intrigued with the show.

"Ice-make floor!" Gray shouted. Suddenly Natsu's feet were slipping and sliding all over the place. He fell on his butt hard.

"Oof." Natsu complained, rubbing his back-end.

"I've slain the dragon! Now that's the end of our story folks, I hope you have a great night!" The crowd clapped and cheered, and finally dispersed.

Gray reached out a hand to Natsu, who was still sitting on the ice-floor that was starting to melt from the body heat of the dragon slayer.

Natsu ignored the hand and tried to get up, but fell again. Gray sighed and grabbed both of Natsu's arms, pulling him up.

"Come on, trouble. We got to find this guy." Gray said, motioning to follow.

Natsu came over, carefully watching his footing around the bits of ice that still remained. "You know, you could have been a little nicer. I already have a sore ass from yesterday, you know. Do have something against my tush?"

Gray blushed but laughed. "No, I love your tush." And he gave it a light slap.

Natsu jumped. "Asshole!" He looked around, but either nobody noticed, or nobody cared, because everyone was just going about their night, having fun.

"Relax." Gray grinned, trying not to laugh at the slightly peeved, yet, embarrassed look on Natsu's face.

They walked past a small clock tower and Gray looked up. Already nine o'clock. They needed to find this guy quick. _Alright Gray, stop messing around. Time to get to work._

"Why don't we split up? We need to find this guy. If any explosions are going to go off, it will be soon, when the festival is at its peak."

"Yeah, probably. Alright, I'll cheek the west end, you check the east end. We'll meet back here in an hour, even if we don't find anything. If we do, we'll fire off our magic as a signal." Natsu said, getting into work-for-Fairy Tail mode. When it came to the guild, he definitely showed a new kind of enthusiasm.

"Good idea. That way we'll get the location too. Alright then, let's go!" Gray nodded, impressed at Natsu's planning.

The two of them parted ways at a run. Gray ran towards the far east of the festival, planning to make his way back to the center. The way Natsu kept running, it looked like he was thinking the same thing.

Gray checked in between the shops, around the bathrooms, and around where there were performers doing acrobatics and putting on shows, but he found nothing. The clock now said ten minutes to ten. He sighed, getting ready to make his way back. He turned around sharply and accidentally hit his head off of one of the posts.

"Ouch…" He rubbed his head at the now tender spot with his hand. Some guy snickered at him and he glared at the guy, who quickened his pace.

That's when he noticed it. The flyers were clung all over the post. He looked around and saw that it wasn't just this one post, but all of them. They all were covered with brightly coloured papers that read 'Don't miss the fireworks at 11:00!"

He hesitated, hoping he was wrong, and peeled off one of the flyers and flipped it around to see the back of it. Sure enough, a magic circle with a time limit displayed brightly over the top shone a deathly glow through the night. He peeled off another flyer on another post. Same thing. There must be thousands of bombs scattered all around the festival. If they all went off at the same time, it would make an explosion big enough to bring the town off the map!

"Ice-make canon!" Gray fired a blast at all the flyers in sight.

"Hey watch it!" A man with his son complained.

"Take your kid and get out of here as fast and as far away as you can. This entire festival is covered with bombs!" And Gray raced off to find the dragon slayer. He couldn't warn Natsu with a warning blast with his magic. With this many bombs, he was afraid that a large attack like that would make the one responsible detonate the explosions early. He hoped that it wasn't too late.

**MEANWHILE…**

Natsu was running around looking for the bombs. He really didn't know where they would be, so he just checked everywhere.

He glanced at the people who were starting to make their way to the fireworks so as to get the good spots. He sighed. He wished that the stupid ice freak could take him to the fireworks, but work came first.

He sniffed the air, trying to see if he could smell a wizard, since wizards always had a different scent from a regular person. They smelt a lot like the kind of magic they used. If there was anybody around here that smelled like a bomb or an explosion, he would know.

Nothing, but he could smell Gray coming his way in a rush. "Did he forget where we were meeting or that if we need anything, we just use our magic to call each other?"

Natsu leaned against one of the posts, waiting for Gray.

That's when he noticed it. A familiar scent. He pressed his nose against the flyers and the smell of destruction magic and a familiar person clung to them. He took off a flyer and stared at the numbers that were ticking down. By the looks of it, the bombs would blow up when the entire town was gathered for the fireworks. The whole population would be gathered to feel the effects of the blow. He kept his nose working as he sniffed out the familiar scent of the person who was to blame for this.

He rounded the corner to see a man in a suit with dark hair and eyes.

"Hello again Natsu." The man from the bar the day before smiled pleasantly at Natsu, as if he wasn't about to blow up a town. He still had a bruise on his face from where Gray hit him, and now Natsu was glad Gray had beaten up the man. "Zenear at your service. Want to cry on my shoulder again?"

Natsu spat in Zenear's direction. "You lowlife. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh don't be offended Natsu, I didn't betray you. I've been planning this long before I ever met you, though I had heard the stories, and dear me, they do not do you justice." He scanned Natsu's body up and down as if he was a kid staring at a piece of candy that he just couldn't wait to devour. "Delicious."

"Shut up, bastard!" Natsu lite his fists with a blazing fire and tried to take a swing at Zenear but he simply held out his hand and made a magic circle. Natsu had to dodge to avoid the explosion. Natsu tried a second attack, but the pattern repeated itself.

"Give it a rest. You can't beat me that way." Zener laughed.

"We'll see about that." He gathered his magical power in the pit of his stomach and in his mouth. Natsu's stomach swelled and he was about to unleash his attack when-

"Go ahead, but I've surrounded a bunch of bombs surrounding myself that only needs a bit of fire to set them off. And if these go off, it is not I that will blow up, haha no dear Natsu, but those at those fireworks." Natsu had just enough time to aim his attack into the sky rather than at those bombs. At least his attack wasn't wasted. Gray would see it and come to help.

Zenear continued, glancing at the growing crowd. "Look at the time now! Only half-an-hour until the big show! Oh this is exciting."

"Bombs is a cheap trick you asshole." Natsu spat. He needed a strategy, but he was coming up blank. If only there wasn't so many people nearby he could take this guy out easily.

Zenear laughed and clapped as if he had been waiting for Natsu to say that the whole time.

"What's so funny?" Natsu demanded, pissed off. _Come on Gray._

"I have another trick you know." Zenear took a step forward. "Want to see?" And faster than Natsu would have thought possible, Zenear was in front of Natsu and placed the tip of his fingers against his forehead. "I'll see you when you wake up." And Natsu screamed as his mind was blinded. It felt as if his brain was burning. The last thing Natsu saw before he blacked out was Gray coming to the scene and running towards him as his body fell to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray was holding Natsu in his arms, resting the pink head against his arm. Natsu body shook violently. "Hey. Come on Natsu, this isn't funny. Wake up. God dammit wake up Natsu!" Gray slammed his fist against the ground, "Damn it!" He turned his attention to the smiling man who did this. Zenear was watching the scene with an amused look on his face, waiting patiently for what will happen next.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do To. Him." Gray's words came out as poison. A tear threatened to escape out of the corner of his eye from his anger and fear for Natsu, who gave another compulsion.

"I rewrote him." Zenear said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Gray's face paled. He'd heard of this kind of magic. It was similar to Freed's magic, but instead of writing or rewriting rules, it rewrote a person's mind. Their thoughts, their personality, their memories, all of it. This magic had the power to turn the purest of people into crooked henchmen for the wielder. The magic council had banned it long before Gray had even become a wizard and all those who had used it had been arrested. Looks like they missed one.

Gray set Natsu down gently against the side of a shop. The touch of the usually blazing skin felt cold against his own. That couldn't be good. Natsu's magic power was almost completely drained from his body.

"Don't worry about the shaking. His body is just in shock from the sudden overwrite. Give him a few minutes and he'll be up and awake and bouncing about, though he might not be who you remember." Zenear clapped his hands excitedly. "Even I don't know how he'll turn out."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gray demanded. He didn't know everything about this magic, but he did know that the castor chose how the victim was rewritten.

"You see," Zenear explained. "When I was still in training, my teacher was arrested for using the rewrite magic. I managed to escape, but as a result, I was never able to choose how a mind was rewritten. Even when my teacher escaped and came back for me, I still remained unable to master it." A twisted and evil smile clouded his face, making it look somehow infinitely more menacing than before.

"How did you not improve if your teacher came back?" Gray could only imagine the kinds of things Ur could have taught him if only she could come back to him in the flesh.

"Well you see," Zenear took a step forward and threw his head up to the sky in laughter. "I killed him! Drove him mad! Ah, it was so intriguing. My powers were so random that even I didn't know what they could do. The way his face looked after I used my magic on him? Beautiful! The way he took his own sword, with tears crawling their way down his face like a slave crawling on the ground in mercy at his master's feet, and pierced his own flesh. Ah, what a beautiful sight. The thrill of being the main factor, yet still leaving everything up to chance. How wonderful a feeling! Tell me don't agree."

Gray swallowed back the bile in his mouth, leaving an aftertaste that burned his mouth and throat. This man… killed his own mentor. Deliberately and purposefully murdered him in cold blood. And now he laughs about it? Calls it wonderful? Gray only wished he punched the guy harder the first time. "You sick son of a bitch." Gray's voice was a mere whisper from the horror he felt at what this person had done.

"Sorry you feel that way. I was hoping that we could get over our differences. I was even willing to forgive you for punching me the other day." Zenear walked over with a nonchalant stride. "Oh well. It probably wouldn't have happened anyway. You see, we are both after the same person." He nodded his head at Natsu. "I've taken a liking to him. His skin looks so smooth. But I couldn't have him as he was, loving you and all. No, he needed to be made a new. However he turns out, it doesn't matter. It's his body that intrigues me anyways."

"Ice-make canon!" Gray pointed the weapon straight at Zenear's head. He'd never been so ready to shot anybody as he was now.

"My oh my. What an intense look." Zenear whispered thoughtfully to himself. "You know, you're quite the looker yourself. How about you forget this whole thing and come along with me?"

"Fuck off. And while you're at it, stop those bombs." Gray fired the canon, aiming straight at Zenear's head, who dodged it easily.

"Oh, those bombs weren't real. Just something to lure some unlucky folks such as yourselves. You see, it's not very exciting is you already know the fate of others. I knew they would hire somebody to track me down. It just so happened to be you two."

"Ice-make floor!" The ground under Zenear's feet became a deadly skating rink. He lost his footing and fell to the side. Gray wasn't taking anymore nonsense. This guy just wanted to torture Natsu, then probably kill him. And that was something Gray would never allow. "Ice-make spear." Gray slid over to the man who struggled to get up, but to no avail. Gray stopped right in front of him and glared down at him.

"Are you going to kill me? You have murderous eyes when you're angry, has anybody ever told you that? Beautiful. The same look that those who have gone insane under my spell have."

Gray brought the spear down, staring straight into the insane eyes beneath him.

But Gray only used the spears point to pin the psychopath to the ground. "Shut up and stay there and rot. Bastard" He stood up and took a deep breath. "Ice-make handcuffs! Ice-make cage!" A heavy set of cold hand-cuffs formed around Zenear's hands and a thick cage surrounded him. He turned around and picked Natsu up on his back. Just like before this terrible mission had started.

"He's not as far gone as you think he is." Zenear said.

"What?" Gray turned around, despite himself.

"My magic has a way to reverse itself."

There was a way to fix this? "You better not be lying."

"Of course not. And you know, I won't even ask you to let me out."

"What kind of game are you playing at, you psycho." Gray needed to get Natsu to a hospital. No more of these games.

"Nope, what I want, is to see what he turns into when he wakes up." He stared at Natsu as he shuddered. "Stay for a minute longer. You can't say you aren't curious to see what will happen."

"I'm not. I'm not twisted like you." Gray reached over into one of the abandoned shops and pulled out a phone. He dialed a number and waited as it rang. "Hello minister. My name is Gray Fullbuster of the Fairy Tail guild. I have a pick-up for you. Get to Seirion town fast. We're at the festival. Send up a flare when you get here and I'll point you in the right direction." He hung up the phone and glared at Zenear evenly. "You have until the magic council gets here to arrest you."

"You certainly are an interesting one." Zenear shifted his body as best as he could, seeing as he was still pinned to the ground and handcuffed. "Not exactly the best seat in the house, but it will have to do."

Gray ignored the insane blabbering from Zenear. He didn't think that any doctor would know how to reverse the spell. He needed to know how to help Natsu, even if it meant giving in a little to the sadistic game.

He put Natsu down carefully on the ground. Not more than thirty seconds passed before he heard a small whimper escape from the dragon slayer.

"At last." Zenear gave a final, insane laugh as flames exploded around Natsu.

Natsu opened his eyes and sat up slowly, carefully.

"…Natsu? Are you all right?" Gray asked softly.

Natsu screamed and looked around wildly. "Get away from me! Why is there fire? Everything just go away!"

"Natsu, it's me, Gray." He spoke quietly. The insane edge that crept into Natsu's mind was terrifying.

"I know who you are! You asshole. You betrayed me!" The flames grew bigger. "Get away. Everything! The fire, the people, my thoughts, and especially you!"

"I would never betray you. And you are a fire dragon slayer. That's your fire." Gray tried to reason with him.

Natsu only shook his head. "My head hurts. Stop thinking. I need to stop thinking. I need to stop thinking…" Natsu continued his mumblings darting his eyes to every corner. A mouse scurried to an old wrapper that fell on the ground from the festival near Natsu. "NO!" He swatted his hand and the mouse barely got out of the way in time.

"Ah. So his memory has changed. And he seems to hate you. He also seems a bit traumatized. Afraid to be near anything that moves. Very interesting. Now I wonder what you did to him." Zenear smirked at Gray.

"I didn't do anything. This is all you! Now how do I fix him?" Gray slammed his fists against the cage wall.

"Nothing you don't already know how to do. He needs to relive his fondest memory. Ha ha. Now, I wonder what that could be?"

Gray thought about it. He wondered if it could be… last night. He blushed and looked at the dragon slayer, who kept glancing at Gray with a scared look on his face. It would be hard getting near Natsu when he was like that. And the one thing he didn't want to do was rape Natsu.

A flare lite up the sky. Gray smiled, "Looks like your ride's here, you crazy bastard." He brought his hands up to the sky. "Ice-make lance!"

It didn't take long for members of the magic council to arrive at the scene.

"There's your cargo. His name is Zenear. He uses rewrite magic. And he's a psychopathic killer. Somehow I doubt he'll hold back any information." Gray shuddered. "He was pretty honest about who he killed and how."

"We understand and we thank you for your consideration. Try to stay out of trouble." One of the officers said, motioning the rest of the force to surround Zenear. They dissolved the cage and replaced the ice handcuffs for magic cancelling ones.

"Whatever. Just get him out of here and do your job."

"What about your friend?" The officer went to Natsu and tried to help him up, but Natsu screamed and fell back, kicking and trying to crawl away. "What the hell?"

"This guy has a messed up magic and twisted idea of a good time. You might want to keep those handcuffs on him." Gray answered, approaching Natsu as one would do with a scared animal. Slowly and as non-threateningly as he could. "Get out of here. You're freaking him out."

"We'll leave him in your care then." They loaded up Zenear.

Before the doors closed to the magical vehicle, Zenear called back to Gray. "It's been fun Gray, let's meet again someday." The slamming of the doors and the squealing of tires was one of the best sounds Gray had ever heard.

"Don't count on it." He mumbled

He bent down and grabbed Natsu's hand, who flinched hard at the touch. Gray frowned. "This is just a bad dream. Let me wake you up from it."

"I don't know who you are anymore." Natsu whispered, expressionless. Gray could see in the dragon slayers eyes that the innocent world that Natsu had created for himself where everything worked out in the end, was collapsing.

"Don't say that." Gray said softly, trying to reach out for the dragon slayer, but was knocked away.

"Stay away! Who are you to me?!" Natsu shouted through his tears.

"I'm your friend Natsu! Your best friend! And I'm your boyfriend! I love you! Don't forget me! What we have!" Gray shouted back. He would fight the doubt in Natsu's mind. He had to. He grabbed Natsu's face between his hands, forcing him to the green eyes to look at him. "I would NEVER hurt you."

"Liar!" Natsu bent down to the floor and started to cry. Gray had seen Natsu shed tears before. Natsu had been abandoned, had seen comrades die, and hurt themselves, sometimes on his account, but never once had Natsu completely broken down. Natsu always moved forward no matter what happened. That was one of the things that Gray admired most about the dragon slayer. The one thing Gray had always had problems with.

He had to get Natsu back!

**HAHA! I've successfully created a mood and then destroyed it! (Don't worry, do you seriously think I would leave like this?)**

**REVIEW! (please)**


	5. Chapter 5: You're Special

**And for the grand finale... More Sexy Time Gratsu! (you're welcome). Chapter 5... enjoy!**

Chapter 5: You're Special

Natsu continued his impulsive shaking. His eyes darted back and forth at everything that moved, but they always fell back to Gray.

"What do you think I did to you? Please talk to me Natsu." Gray tried to reason with Natsu. If he figured out what Natsu was so afraid of, maybe it could help him get near him.

"You… You abandoned me. You said you loved me, so why? Why would you abandon me? You're a liar, Gray. I'll never trust you again. Go away!" Natsu pressed his back farther into the wall behind him, as if trying to sink into it and get away.

Gray sat a fair distance away. "I'm sorry, I can't leave you right now. I never abandoned you Natsu, and I don't plan on doing it now. That man that was taken away before, he was to blame. What you're feeling now, this isn't you. What you think I did to you, never happened. He made you think these things. Made you feel this way."

Natsu furrowed his brow in confusion, then shook his head. "No! Stop making excuses. I remember it. I remember it so clearly. You tried to kill me. You told me how you hated me all along. I remember it, so don't go lying to me." He laid down sideways against the cold floor and gave a great shudder, forcing him to curl up pathetically. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"Natsu… No, I love you." Gray reached out and stroked the pink locks out of his face. "Don't you remember? I love you."

"No you don't." Natsu turned his head away and put his hands over ears, rocking his body.

"Come on, Natsu. Believe me. I wouldn't lie to you." Gray soothed, still petting his head.

"Then why tell me you hate me if you love me? Then why betray me if you care?" Natsu shot out.

"I keep telling you-" Gray started to yell but saw Natsu flinch, so he took a deep breath and answered more calmly. "I keep telling you that wasn't me. Your memory is rewritten. And the only way to get it back is for you to relive your best memory. At least, that's what Zenear said."

"… What is my best memory then?" Natsu asked quietly.

Gray looked away, embarrassed. This was an extremely weird conversation, considering Natsu didn't remember anything. "Well you see… I think it was… last night when we… for the first time…"

Natsu's face paled. "You bastard. Don't you touch me. Don't you DARE touch me!"

"Natsu! Jeez, I'm not going to rape you!" Gray grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and held him still from the other boy's shaking.

"No!" Natsu screamed and flames wrapped around his body, only putting Natsu into a bigger panic.

Gray decided to try a different approach. "Calm down. The fire's not going to burn you. Look, does it hurt."

"No?" Natsu sounded like a child being forced to try a new food.

"Good. It can't hurt you. That's because of your dragon slayer magic. See that scarf? That's your favorite thing in the whole world."

Natsu looked down at the fabric hung around his neck. He felt comforted just by looking at it, but he didn't know why. He couldn't even remember how he got this scarf. He buried his nose in the fabric. The smell of his own body, Gray, and something else, buried under all the other scents that overwhelmed his nose, stood out. He focused on this scent with no name.

"Natsu. Don't cry. It's going to be ok." Gray soothed. Natsu blinked and felt a stray tear escape down his cheek. Gray caught it on the tip of his finger. With the edge of his thumb, he erased the wet streak on Natsu's face.

The action and the words just made the tears come harder and faster. "Why… why can't I remember this scent?"

"It's probably Igneal. It's because of the rewrite magic. I guess that it got rid of your memories of me, and Igneal too. I didn't even think it was possible for you to forget about that dragon. You've been looking for him ever since he disappeared." Gray watched as Natsu listened, eerily quiet.

"I see…" Natsu buried his nose in his scarf again and breathed in deep, hoping to breathe in his memory.

"… You ok?" Gray watched as the pinkette sat very still, face buried in his scarf, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed together in the pain of trying to remember,

"I'm… I'm going to choose to believe you… Even though I promised myself never to trust you again. At least I think I did. I have no idea anymore." Natsu tried to pull the memories back, but he felt a huge, sharp pain in his head, as if blocking him from reaching those memories. "Ow, ow, ow." He put his hands over his head again. The pain was enough to drive anyone crazy. Natsu wondered if right now, HE was crazy.

"You'll do it with me? Even though you hate me?" Gray asked carefully. He needed to make sure Natsu was ok with this.

"I... guess so. I used to love you at some point, even if my memory is fake or whatever, I know I still loved you." Natsu slowly peeled himself off the floor and stood up shakily. "Though I'm pretty sure we never did have sex."

Gray smiled despite himself. "We did, and I'm pretty sure you liked it. We did it last night for the first time."

Natsu looked at Gray evenly and shrugged. Gray expected the dragon slayer to get flustered, but the rewrite magic changed that too. It made Gray sad.

"Back to the hotel then?" Gray walked up to Natsu and put the hot arm around his shoulder to keep Natsu from falling down, but Natsu yanked his arm back and stepped away shakily. "Don't touch me until you have to. And don't talk to me either. Just lead the way to this hotel."

Gray felt his heart drop at the words. It hurt how much his dragon had changed. It stung how Natsu avoided his touches and words. But what hurt the most is seeing Natsu broken. Natsu doesn't break, he just keeps trudging along, no matter the cost he has to pay. No wonder this magic was banned.

Gray passed Natsu without a word and motioned with his hand to follow. He tried to remember that the distance that which Natsu followed behind had nothing to do with how Natsu actually felt.

After what felt like an eternity of painful silence and a gaze like a dagger piercing Gray's back, they arrived at the hotel room. Gray slowly opened the door.

Natsu stepped around Gray carefully and looked around. "If I really am staying here in this room with you, where are my things?"

Gray gave a humourless laugh. "You didn't bring anything. You followed me here to ask me something. I don't think you planned it."

"What did I want to ask exactly?" Natsu asked, turning his head to the side slightly. The action was so like Natsu that it made Gray want to cry at losing the old Natsu, but at the same time, gave him hope that the old Natsu was in there somewhere.

"You wanted to know if I saw anything weird in your house when I brought you home one night." Gray sat down on the bed heavily, staring at the ground, and let happier memories take over his mind. The way Natsu cuddled up with him on the train here and the way he looked when he asked if Gray had seen anything. He loved Natsu no matter what but seeing this damaged Natsu broke Gray's heart.

Natsu watched Gray who smiled sadly at the ground. He didn't understand why Gray was so upset. Natsu wasn't completely convinced that Gray wasn't lying to him. But the look on Gray's face was so sad. He was pretty sure that he'd never seen Gray like this before.

Natsu took a deep breath and sat down carefully next to Gray on the bed.

Gray looked over sadly and Natsu sighed. "If we have to do this, make it quick. You better not be doing this just to fuck me."

Gray wrapped his arms around the dragon slayer. "Don't say that. Please don't ever say that."

"G-Gray!" Natsu's eyes began to dart again, but he never completely hated it when Gray touched him. Despite whatever was going on, Natsu knew that at some point, he did love Gray, whether in his own memory or in Gray's.

"Shhh. Just let me hold you a little." Gray clung on a little tighter. "Please."

Natsu didn't say anything. A part of him wanted to push Gray away, and another part of him wanted Gray to hold on to him tighter. He closed his eyes in pain as his mind was at war with itself.

Gray kissed the eyelids of the pinkette, forcing them to open and look at him. "Don't worry about remembering. I'll do the remembering for both of us." He gently pushed Natsu down on the bed and crawled on top of him. Natsu looked up at Gray with wide eyes. Gray had trapped him, with legs and arms caging him in on either side. Yet, it was not a bad feeling. Somehow, it felt more like a safety net than a cage.

Gray leaned forward and captured the trembling lips in his own. He inwardly frowned at the way the lips were tense against his own and kissed them tenderly to soften them. Even if the dragon slayer lost his memory, he could still feel pleasure. Gray would make sure Natsu was in a world of bliss.

Gradually, Natsu allowed his tense muscles to loosen a bit. The effort hurt because he'd been tense for so long. Gray saw Natsu's discomfort and used his hands to massage the body through the fabric, beginning at the neck and gradually working his way down to his ankles. Then he worked his way back up the legs and stopped at Natsu inner thigh. Natsu was very much aware of how close Gray's hands were to his crotch. He squirmed and fidgeted, suddenly not so sure he should allow this.

"Gray I-" But Gray stopped him when he let his hand glide over the hot member and began to rub in circular motions. Even through the layers of fabric, Natsu could feel the coolness from Gray's hands. His breathing staggered a bit.

"Feeling good?" Gray asked, pressing his hands a little harder and giving a rougher stroke.

"…Maybe." Natsu mumbled. He turned his head away in embarrassment. "My memory still isn't coming back. Are you sure this is right?"

"No. But, I hope it is." Gray said softly.

"Why's that?" Natsu asked.

"Because it was when we officially got together."

"Oh."

Natsu shrugged off his shirt and Gray stared in disbelief. "You're different from what I remember and maybe… I don't want to hate you. Get my memory back Gray, or I'll never forgive you."

"As you wish." Gray yanked off his own shirt so hard he heard a rip, but thought nothing of it as he threw it aside. He yanked down Natsu's pants and stared as Natsu squeezed his legs together at the sudden coolness.

Gray bent down and captured the partially erected member in his lips and engulfed it completely. Natsu choked out a gasp and lifted his hips a bit to allow Gray better access.

Gray eased the hot cock through his mouth with great care and patience, driving Natsu crazy. "Gray! Just hurry up!"

Gray let his hands go to Natsu's ass and massaged the globes. He felt Natsu jump beneath him at the sudden new attention he was getting to his ass and Gray chuckled. Slowly, he traced his finger along the ass to Natsu's opening, where he just inserted the tip of the digit inside.

Natsu unconsciously brought his hips forward, forcing more of Gray's finger into him. It was incredible, that cold heat tracing patterns inside his body. He craved more. "G-Gray."

Gray glanced over and saw the way Natsu looked at him. There was a plead in his eyes, asking Gray to get on with it. "You lucky little dragon. You get to have two first times. Both of them with me." And Gray ripped off his pants showing off his erection.

Natsu gulped but bit down his fear. "Just start already."

Gray grabbed the bottle of lotion that still stood on the nightstand. And poured it straight over his cock, then applied a generous amount to his hand and inserted a finger, swirling it a bit. He carefully inserted a second, making special care to stretch out the entrance to avoid tearing there.

"Ah ah ah." Natsu panted heavily as he felt the slickness from the cream coat himself and Gray fingers prepping him.

The noises that Natsu made were so familiar that it made Gray want to come right then and there.

"I can't stand it anymore. Natsu, I'm coming in." Gray positioned himself and rested the tip against the hot entrance. Slowly his pushed himself in, being careful to be as gentle as he could.

Natsu tensed all over. It hurt. And the part of him that had been changed started to panic. He started screaming. "No! No! Stop! Stop it Gray! Get away from me!"

Gray felt tears sting his eyes. "I… I can't stop Natsu. You need to come back to me. And this is the only way. Please come back to me. I-I can't be without you!" Gray tears flowed down his face as Natsu continued to scream. What happened? Natsu looked like he was enjoying it a minute ago. Is being close to him this terrible for Natsu? It went on for about five minutes with Gray giving the slightest thrusts, hoping that Natsu's memory would come back. But Natsu seemed to only be getting worst.

Finally, Gray couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled out of Natsu. Natsu lay shivering on the bed, tears escaping silently through empty eyes. Gray scampered off the bed and pressed his forehead against the wall, banging it silently.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I won't do it again. I promise." He mumbled as his head hit the wall again. He turned around and let his body sink to the floor. "Don't worry. I'll get my things and leave. You won't see my at Fairy Tail anymore. I'll make sure to only go when you're not there. Or if that doesn't work, I'll quit the guild. I'm sorry Natsu. So sorry."

Natsu laid there listening to Gray's broken voice. He heard the words he was saying but couldn't make sense of them. The Gray from his memory would never have offered to do anything like that. Heck, the Gray from his memory would not have pulled out when Natsu started to panic! He probably would have gagged him to stop his screams and kept going, all with a smile on his face. Why is this Gray… so nice… and so different from the one he remembered?

"Why?" Natsu asked quietly.

"What was that?" Gray mumbled, trying to find the strength to stand and gather his things.

"Why would you do that for me? Why would you stop? Why not just rape me?" Natsu asked sitting up on the bed.

Gray flinched. "I don't want to hurt you Natsu." He whispered.

"Why?"

"You need a reason? Because I love you!" Gray couldn't stop his voice from cracking.

"Why?" Natsu didn't understand. How could Gray love him?

"Because… You're special Natsu. You're special to me."

Natsu's eyes shot wide open. Those words. He'd heard them before. Some time, long ago. Gray and he were kids and they had just finished a rivalry brawl.

_Wiping the joyous tears from his eyes, Natsu spoke; "I'm glad you're my rival Gray." He turned his head and smiled at the raven boy beside him. "You're special."_

_Gray blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment. "Yah. I... I'm glad too." Then he sighed and turned his head to meet the other boy's smile. "You're special too."_

Suddenly, Natsu head felt like it might explode. He felt as the barrier that was giving him so much pain was broken. He fell on his side and landed heavily on the floor. His head felt like it was being doused in poison, but through every terrible shot of pain, he could feel the more terrible parasite that had eaten his thoughts and memories disappear, so it was a pain he welcomed.

Somewhere in the background, he could feel Gray grabbing his shoulders, he could hear Gray's voice but no words were made out, he could smell Gray's scent and feel Gray's dark hair brush against his forehead as Gray rested his head against Natsu's.

_This is my Gray_ Natsu thought happily.

The pain started to subside and gradually, he could start to hear the words Gray was saying.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Gray was gripping Natsu's shoulders so tight that he felt that there would be bruises from his cold fingers. "Come back Natsu! Listen to me! Wake up!"

"Gray…" Natsu mumbled. The pain was finally over. He sighed happily and leaned into Gray's chest. "You're special too."

Gray froze, almost too afraid to speak the words, for fear they might not be true. "Do you… remember me?"

Natsu slowly nodded his head. "Sorry for the way I was acting."

Gray hugged Natsu hard. He felt the tears escape endlessly down his cheeks silently. "It's okay. Just… just don't leave me again, ok?"

"I won't. I promise." Natsu hugged Gray back. "It's okay now." Natsu sighed. "I remember how I was acting. I remember what Zenear did to me, but I don't remember those fake memories. I wonder what was so bad and what I thought you did to me."

Gray stopped him. "Nothing. Nothing's bad. You're ok now. That's all I care about. Please don't ever think that I don't love you again."

Natsu twisted his warm fingers in Gray's hair. "I won't. And no matter what happens, I still love you. Remember that, ok? That fake me still loved you. Zenear couldn't get rid of that. I can't stop loving you. Something like this… I can't forget this… not ever." Natsu trailed off, suddenly feeling like he was saying some pretty corny stuff. And buried his head in Gray's chest to hide his embarrassment. He could hear the sound of Gray's breath and of his heart beating. Nothing had ever sounded so wonderful in his life.

"Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Yeah?" Natsu looked up curiously.

"I love you." Gray said, eyes with new kind of intensity.

"I know that." Natsu assured him.

"Just… want to make sure." Gray looked down. Natsu realized how this much this must have hurt Gray.

"Don't worry. I know. And I love you too." Natsu pressed his hot lips against Gray's. Gray welcomed it and Natsu felt his chest flutter as Gray kissed him back roughly and passionately.

Natsu moaned as he pressed his body into Gray's. Gray sucked on Natsu's bottom lip, making it red and plump. Natsu's tense erection burned with need and he shifted his hips. Gray sensed his discomfort and grabbed the cock in his cold hand near the head and let his thumb rub over the tip.

"Natsu, can I make love to you?" Gray asked.

"Obviously." Natsu answered, face flushed with pleasure. "You don't need to ask."

"Just making sure it's ok." Gray mumbled. He was almost scared to do it again. He never wanted to see Natsu scared like that again.

"Gray. I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention." Natsu pulled the raven's face up to look at him. "This is the real me. That one from before was not. Know why? Because no matter how hard I try, I can never hate you. I tried to deny these feelings for years and tried to convince myself that I hated you, but as you can see, no such luck." Natsu got up and laid down on his stomach on the bed, and lifted his ass up. "Now are you going to fuck me or not?"

Gray lunged on the bed. "I love you Natsu!" He licked down Natsu's spine and the pinkette groaned. "My sexy dragon."

"Hurry. I'm already prepped from before, so just enter me." He stuck out his ass a little more, seeking Gray.

Gray groaned at the sight and placed his member at the entrance. He carefully entered the tight hole. Natsu thrust back his hips impatiently and captured the whole member in one swoop.

"Jeez Natsu!" Gray moaned.

"Well then, hurry up. Fuck me hard you ice princess." Natsu tried to snap back, but his voice broke a little in ecstasy.

Gray started at a relentless pace. Hard and fast that drove them both crazy. He looked down and watched as his cock moved and disappeared in Natsu's ass. He groaned and pushed in as hard as he possibly could and held Natsu there for a minute. Natsu screamed as his legs gave out. Gray picked up the dragon slayer and turned him around. He placed the hot legs over his shoulders, and using only his hips to guide him, pounded into the tight ass.

Natsu was going crazy. He couldn't stop the moans that were coming out. He was sure that the other people on the floor could hear him, but he found it really hard to care at the moment. The only thing he could focus on was Gray, and the pleasure rocked through his body.

"M-More! Harder! Faster! Fuck Gray fuck me more!" Natsu threw his head back in pure bliss.

Gray hissed and picked up the pace, rocking his hips and swinging them to an impossible tempo. He hit Natsu's prostate with unrelenting force the entire time. Natsu's head was leaking. He tried to bring a hand down to ease the ache, but Gray's hands stopped him. "Let's see if you can come without touching yourself." And Gray rocked his hips harder and wonderfully into Natsu. A thin line of drool escaped out the corner of Natsu's mouth and his eyelashes gleamed with tears of pleasure.

Gray heart throbbed at the sight. Natsu was too beautiful. And Gray knew how lucky he was to be able to say they love each other.

"Gray! Mmnnnahh! Feel-Ah!-Feel too good! Gonna-" And Natsu released an intense orgasm. Gray continued his pounding holding back until Natsu was done before cumming inside. Natsu's ass squeezed him tight, adding to the pleasure, as he filled the dragon slayer.

There was a silence, minus the heavy panting from both boys. Then Natsu mumbled. "Again."

It was amazing how one word from Natsu could turn Gray on again.

He started slower this time, letting himself really feel Natsu. Natsu's member twitched every time Gray pushed back in. It was endearing.

"Stay this way forever." And Gray began to increase his speed, gradually going faster with every thrust. He grabbed one leg and threw it on his shoulder. He kissed the ankle and moved Natsu on his side. The new angle allowed Gray to reach areas that had never been directly attacked before. Natsu gasped as he felt himself being explored by Gray.

"Harder! I need more!" Natsu looked at Gray with watery eyes. "I need more of you Gray. Never enough."

Natsu was the very essence of sexy. Gray couldn't refuse as he rested Natsu down gently and leaned over to kiss his dragon that he loved, never easing his pace. He continued to pound the ass with such force, yet kissed Natsu so passionately that Natsu felt another release coming.

"Gray! Love you!" And Natsu came once again. These words and the feel of Natsu's hot ass clamping tight around his cock sent Gray over the edge once again. Their heartbeats raced in rapid unison. Gray lips captured Natsu's, and he knew he couldn't live without his dragon.

(split)

They lay, exhausted and content, wrapped in each other's arms in a loving embrace. Natsu's head laid lazily on Gray's stomach that rose and fell in deep pants. His heartbeat and breathing was so loud and wonderful and alive that Natsu knew that he wanted to hear this sound the rest of his life.

"So what was it that was you're best memory anyway?" Gray asked Natsu.

Natsu laughed and Gray smiled. He always wanted to hear that laugh. "I thought you knew. It was the memory of when we were kids. Remember that picture you saw? I thought it would have been obvious." He lazily traced small patterns on Gray's chest, marvelling at the small amount of steam that appeared when his heat made contact with Gray's cold skin. "When you told me I was special, it brought my memory back."

Gray chuckled but blushed. "Guess I was wrong then. Having sex with me for the first time wasn't the best thing ever. You like the little kid me better."

"Oh don't get so upset." Natsu kissed Gray's earlobe. "It was a close second. Besides, I'm more romantic than to only date you for the sex."

Gray smiled happily and nuzzled his cheek on Natsu's soft hair.

"Gray?" Natsu asked. He was curious about something.

"Yeah?" Gray answered, looking down.

"What's your best memory?" Natsu asked. "Tell me honestly. I promise I won't get mad."

"You really want to know?" Gray asked quietly. Natsu nodded. "It's when I found that picture and found out you loved me too."

Natsu stared at him with wide eyes. He had expected a lot of answers, from memories of Ur or maybe even their first time, but not this.

"This is going to be perfect. We're so alike and yet so opposite that this is going to be the best relationship ever." Gray announced.

Natsu attacked his lips a final time. "Let's stay together Gray. I love you. So much."

"Me too Natsu. I love you too." Gray leaned over and wrapped his arms around his lover and Natsu curled up contently into the cool chest. Gray gave a final kiss on the top of Natsu's head before whispering to the already dozing off Natsu, "Good night, my dragon." And closed his eyes.

**The big question? SHOULD I SEQUEL THIS? It's up to you my lovely fans!**

**REVIEW! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME (AND FAVORITE IT) OTHERWISE I WON'T KNOW!**


End file.
